La muerte de Marco
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: —Jean, debes ser fuerte. Olvídate de mí, recuerda que eres el líder y tu deber es asegurar el bienestar de tu equipo. —¡Tú también eres de mi equipo! —Je…hiciste un buen trabajo. Eres un gran líder, no lo olvides. —Marco... /Humor/ Insinuación MarcoxJean /


_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, no soy capaz de matar a tantos personajes queridos (aunque en el fondo me gusta que suceda)**_

* * *

**La muerte de Marco**

—Demonios—masculló Jean mientras se escondía tras una pared algo destruida. Esta, aunque apenas se mantenía en pie, evitaba que el enemigo pudiera localizarlo. Buscó en su mochila y sacó un pequeño botiquín, con el cual se curó lo más rápido que pudo; luego verificó sus armas y las cargo al tope. Finalmente tomó el audífono que llevaba en una oreja y buscó sintonizar el canal que buscaba.

—_Brrrr…je…n…brrr…cof…je..n…jean…Jean_—se detuvo.

—¿Marco?—preguntó para asegurarse, se escuchaba demasiado ruido del otro lado.

—_Jean…¡Jean!...¿Me copias? Cambio_.

—Sí, te copio, Marco, ¿dónde estás? Cambio

—_Estoy…n…la…na…cinco…mbio…_

—Repite, no te copio, ¿dónde estás? Cambio.

—_¡…na cinco!…¡Zona cinco!...mbio_ —Jean abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿Zona cinco?! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Vuelve ahora o te descubrirán! ¿Escuchaste, Marco? ¡Vuelve, cambio!—Bodt no contestó al instante, se tomó varios segundos, tantos que Jean empezaba a desesperarse.

—_Jean_—ya no había bulla alguna, incluso se escuchaba un eco—_¿Estás ahí? Jean, soy Marco, cambio._

—Sí, te copio perfectamente. Sal de ahí, Marco, vuelve a la base, cambio.

—_Lo siento_—el pelinegro rió levemente—_no vas a creerlo, pero…perdí una pierna y parte de mi brazo._

—¿Qu-? ¡No me jodas, no puede ser cierto! ¡Estábamos a punto de ganar!

—_Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento_—respondió en un tono amable; el castaño hasta podía verlo sonreír como siempre—_pero no te preocupes, mi sacrificio no será en vano._

—¿A qué te refieres?

—_Los puedo oír, se están acercando. Uno de ellos me vio entrar y estoy seguro de que vendrán en conjunto para asegurarse de que muera._

—Espera-

—_No, Jean, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me encargaré de ellos con una granada, no fallaré._

—Pero Marco, tú…—no pudo continuar. No quería decirlo, no quería aceptarlo, ¿por qué estaba pasando eso? Se suponía que el plan iría a la perfección, ya hasta se había visto junto al pelinegro celebrando la victoria, ¿por qué de pronto todo se había derrumbado?

—_Jean, debes ser fuerte. Olvídate de mí, recuerda que eres el líder y tu deber es asegurar el bienestar de tu equipo._

—¡Tú también eres de mi equipo!

—_Je…_—rió levemente—_hiciste un buen trabajo. Eres un gran líder, no lo olvides._

—Marco—repitió con un niño pequeño. Se sentía horrible, impotente al no poder estar ahí—lo siento—se disculpó al final, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

—_Adiós, Jean_—se escuchó una lejana explosión y varias pisadas.

—"_¡Ni intentes escapar, estás muerto!"_

—_¡Ustedes también!_

—"_¡Líder, tiene una granada!"_

—¡MARCO!—Kirschtein no pudo evitar gritar junto a la explosión—¡NO, MARCO, N-!

—_¡Por Dios, Jean, cállate, es la última vez que estoy en tu equipo!_—la voz de Connie llegó, cortando su desgarrador grito. El castaño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un "YOU WIN" en la pantalla de su computador. Aún así, no se animó.

—_Al final morí_—rió Marco.

—_No ganaste nada de experiencia con esta batalla_—comentó Armin—_pero nos ayudaste a ganar_.

—_Buen juego, chicos, nos ganaron justamente_—Eren se hizo escuchar cuando el campo de batalla desapareció y los avatares de los chicos aparecieron en la Sala de Espera.

—_Aunque Historia y yo destruimos su plan inicial_—comentó Ymir. La rubia mencionada rió nerviosamente.

—_¿En serio? Me sorprende que su plan fallara considerando que tenían a Armin._

—_No es como si mis planes siempre fueran…_

—_Fue culpa de Springer_—Annie interrumpió al rubio—_se dejó vencer por Reiss_.

—_¿Qué tratas de decir, Leonhardt? ¿Que mi Historia no es buena jugando?_—replicó de inmediato. Cada uno estaba en su casa conectado a la red, pero todos jurarían sentir la mirada de la pelinegra sobre la más baja.

—_¿Tratas de intimidarme?_—respondió bastante serena.

—_¡Un individual, ahora!_—y se desconectó de la sala. Acto seguido, el avatar de Annie también desapareció.

—_Chicas…_—suspiró Armin.

—_Bien, ¿qué dicen de otra partida?_—propuso Jaeger.

—_Eren, tu mamá nos llamó a cenar hace un rato_—como siempre, Mikasa corrigió al moreno.

—_Vamos, Mikasa, sólo una más._

—_No, debes alimentarte bien, a tus horas._

—_¡Si quieres ve tú, ya te he dicho que no eres quién para ordenarme!_—la pelinegra suspiró y se desconectó de la sala—_bien chicos, ¿otra más?...¿Mikasa? ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!_

—"_La cena"_

—_¡No, ya te dije que iré cuando quiera! ¿Qu-qué haces? No, ¡déjame!...¡A-al menos quiero despedirme!_ —un ruido sordo—_Ehm…¿chicos? Debo ir a cenar, mañana nos vemos en la escuela, adiós. Por cierto, Armin, ¿me llevas el juego del que me hablabas?_

—"_Eren…"_

—_Sí, sí, ya voy. ¿Armin?_

—_Cl-claro_—respondió de inmediato. El personaje de Eren también desapareció. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos—_Bueno, chicos…_

—_¡Oh, Dios!_—Sasha gritó, aturdiendo a los que quedaban—_¡La cena ya está! ¡Adiós!_

—_Yo también me retiro_—comunicó Historia—_tomaré una ducha antes de dormir._

—_Historia tomando una ducha…_—la voz de Connie sonó algo extraña.

—_¿Ah?_

—_¿Hi-Historia? ¿Aún no te desconectabas?_

—Eres un idiota—dijo Jean y Marco suspiró.

—_¡Cállense! Eh…me debo ir, adiós_—y salió. La rubia también se fue a los segundos y finalmente sólo quedaron dos.

—_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_—preguntó el pelinegro.

—No lo sé, ¿te apetece un individual?—preguntó dubitativo. A diferencia de los otros, él ya había cenado y no tenía otra cosa qué hacer.

—_O…podemos aprovechar los micrófonos_—dijo en tono sugerente.

—¿Marco?—dijo sorprendido. El mencionado sólo rió bajito antes de cambiar la Sala a Privado.

* * *

**Omg, no sé qué acabo de hacer(?) Es bastante corto, lo sé, pero es que lo escribí de un tirón después de leer muchas historietas trágicas JeanMarco (aunque francamente prefiero el MarcoJean). Dios, ¿por qué se empeñan en hacer trágica esta pareja? Sí, Marco está muerto, pero el AU siempre sirve para estos casos(?)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Shingeki No Kyojin se ha vuelto una de mis series favoritas (y eso que al principio no pensaba verla porque había leído que estaba muy sobrevalorada(?)) así que espero escribir más en este fandom (Hace mucho que no habría Word para fanfics y recordé lo genial que era xD)**

**Bueno, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los comentarios ayudan al Heichou a crecer(?)**_


End file.
